


> [S] John. Rise Up.

by Tuiteyfruity



Series: Hamilton prompts from tumblr [2]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, hamiltonstuck, it's a mini fic from a prompt, no permanent death, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Lams- HS </p><p>so here is the revolutionary set having to play sburb</p>
            </blockquote>





	> [S] John. Rise Up.

And just like that it’s over, you tend to your wounded, you count your dead; black and white carapacians wonder alike if this really means the heroes have won, if a new universe will be born.

You ignore them - you have to get to off planet - you have to get to his planet. The adrenaline of battle is wearing off, it can’t wear off, you’re carrying his body! Mulligan and Lafayette are on the other side of the fully mature battlefield and can’t help you! But he is dying, he’s in pain!

No one stops you from taking a ship and pretty much crash landing on LOASC, the pink turtles, normally babbling up a storm, are silent, they are crying. You make it to the quest bed and lay him down, now you just have to wait for it, but he wakes up. 

“Alex?” There is so much agony in his voice. 

SHIT

Your pen appears in your hand. You twist it as if to take it apart to refill it with ink. The entire pen is replaced by a musket. It’s bayonet is clean since it had been placed back in your sylladex after the battle. You want this to be quick and painless, but your hands shake, the weapon is heavy. You hear a strained, wet series of coughs, and strike down into his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave a comment!
> 
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr jewishdragon


End file.
